


Let me dance for you

by Lollipop_Panda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternative Universe - FBI, FBI Agent Akaashi, Harassment, Implied Sexual Content, Instant Attraction, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Stripper Bokuto, it's very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is an FBI agent trying to bust a drug cartel at a strip club.Kuroo Testuro owns a reputable strip club and loves watching the stoic ones come apart.Bokuto Koutarou is a sometimes-stripper who never turns down a challenge.





	Let me dance for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ! Happy Bokuaka day everyone ! I'm sorry if this sucks, I'll maybe come back and edit it later, I just wanted to get it out today!  
> Happy reading ! 
> 
> warnings : quick (like, mega quick) mentions of drugs. Quick attempt at harassment, but Akaashi and Bokuto are Strong. Heavily implied sexual content (if I were brave enough, it would be actual sexual content, but meh)
> 
> If I need to add anything to the tags/warnings, please let me know !  
> Also, I apologize for my terrible approach to FBI agents. I tried ....
> 
> EDIT: Damn, I was so tired last night I didn't even check to see if the song link was working. I timed it to the lyrics and everything! Ugh. Link is now fixed, but here is the song if ever it glitches again. For maximum enjoyment please wait until "A slow sensual music starts" to start playing it : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma7l7PIYLo8

Tetsuro approaches agent Akaashi as he sees the man with agent Sawamura and what he guesses are other federal agents. He squashes his unease at the idea of the feds being here to take apart a drug cartel that had dared use his club for transactions as he slaps on his trademark smirk and bedroom eyes, giving Akaashi an appraising look.

"Damn Akaashi, you looked good in a suit, but this V-neck is doing wonders, are those jeans painted on? Wait- Are you even wearing underwear?" 

Akaashi only smirks in response and raises an eyebrow, staying silent before turning away towards the bar, hips swaying appealingly as he goes.

"Are those _handcuffs_?!" Tetsuro can only gape at the wave he gets in return.

\--

Koutarou is getting ready for his show tonight with Yukie and Kaori, he didn't work here quite as much, not since he'd finished college, but sometimes his friend liked to call him in to participate in shows with the two girls. 

Times like tonight, where Kuroo had been told that the customer was "stuck up, and impossible to get to relax," so obviously Koutarou had stepped up to the challenge. 

He grins cheerfully at Kuroo as he comes up to him, "So, where's the lucky guy I'm torturing tonight?" 

Kuroo looks at his friend sheepishly, brows pinching in discomfort before saying, "Damn, I'm sorry man, I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this. With the way he was speaking and acting I'd expected him to turn up in some kind of fugly sweater and cargo shorts," 

Koutarou blinks at his friend and sometimes-boss in confusion, silver eyebrows raising in bewilderment "What?" Is all he can manage, prompting Kuroo to point towards the bar. 

"Tall, short black curls, pretty face, black v-neck, the tightest jeans to have ever tight, sex on legs, very good looking, can most definetly turn straight men gay, " Koutarou is now slightly concerned about Kuroo's mental state. Ignoring the odd use of the word 'tight' he turns to where his friend is pointing, scanning the crowd.

"C'mon man it can't be that ba-," The dancer's jaw drops open and his golden eyes go wide enough to pop out of their sockets, ",-d" he sounds like he's been punched as his breathing stutters and Kuroo can't quite blame him. 

"Dude," Is all Koutarou can get out

"Yeah?" Kuroo turns back to him in question

"Bro," 

"What?" The club owner is frowning now, eyebrows pinched in annoyance

"Kuroo," 

_"What, Bokuto?!"_

"Change of plans, I'm solo-ing this one," 

"Wha-?" 

\-- 

Keiji is fiddling with his bottle of water and conversing with one of his colleagues, Yaku Morisuke, making sure to keep conversation casual as the music in the strip club throbs around them. The both of them, aswell as the other federal agents in the club, are discreetly scoping the crowd, Yaku and himself taking charge of keeping their eyes on two men in white dress shirts at the far end of the bar they're sat at. The one with dull brown eyes keeps glancing their way, and Keiji is a little worried until he feels a small amount of horror run through him when he locks eyes with the man, realizing he is definitely interested in the agent, but not for the reasons Keiji had feared, not if the leer he sends Keiji's way is any indication. 

The dark haired male quickly averts his eyes in what he hopes comes accross as shy, even though his facial expression doesn't convey much. He's about to let his colleague know of the situation when two women dressed in only leather boyshorts and a bra appear at his side, looking him up and down appreciatively for a reason Keiji can't quite fathom. 

"Come on sugar, your show is about to start," the redhead murmurs seductively. Keiji mentally curses the club owner for actually going through with his threat and is about to politely refuse and offer to give his 'show' away to someone else when Yaku laughs good naturedly, clapping Keiji on the back and exclaiming loudly, 

"Damn! You lucky guy, go get 'em tiger!" His smile turns to a smirk before he leans in to whisper, "Target 2 has eyes on you, I'd rather you change spots, we're not ready to intercept yet,"  
Keiji huffs, rolling his eyes and glaring a little at Yaku before looking back to the women and gesturing for them to lead the way, eyebrows pinched in both annoyance and apprehension. 

To his horror, he is lead to the center of the club, where the main stage stands, a metal pole in the center glinting menacingly, a large high-backed arm chair sits like a throne at the edge of the stage. The chair engulfs him as he sits down, the women explaining to him that he's not allowed to touch and to let them know should he feel uncomfortable at any time. 

Keiji is simply thankful the chair is big enough to hide him from the crowd as he feels a small flush rises up his chest, not yet reaching his neck. He briefly wonders if he wouldn't have rathered facing the bleach blonde gorilla back at the bar before reconsidering and remembering that at least here he wasn't risking blowing their cover.

He doesn't have any more time to think on it as the lights dim and the crowd hushes, a shiver of excitement running through the club as the stage lights come on.

[A slow sensual music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ma7l7PIYLo8) starts up, the two women on either side of him have started moving but Keiji's entire world has narrowed down to the person that has just appeared, the most intense pair of gold eyes he's ever seen meet his own emerald and Keiji's heartbeat falters. The man is clad in a dress shirt and leather shorts, his silver and black hair is spiked up and a seductive smirk adorns a sharp, angular face.

_I can be tender, I can be rough_

A set of strong hips girate slowly in a manner Keiji thinks should be illegal as he starts unbuttoning his shirt in a leisurely manner, eyes locked on the agent. He saunters forwards like a predator as the beat thrums, gold drinking up the sight of the dark haired male. 

The women have turned and are tying his wrists to the chair with silky ribbons and Keiji doesn't even have the presence of mind to try to test them.

_Tie your hands behind your back_

The adonis suddenly drops to a squat, knees spreading, back arching, and there's no way someone that muscular should be that flexible. 

He slows again, hands start roving over his own body as he slowly lifts back up, thigh muscles bulging a little with the effort, the open shirt moving alluringly around his shoulders and Keiji is vaguely aware of how restricting his jeans are getting. His breathing hitches as the stripper licks his lips, they lock eyes once more and the agent feels faint at the lust filled gold scorching into his very being, almost electrifying in it's intensity. 

_We can make love, we can we can just fuck_

Keiji is more than willing to let this man bend him over the next available surface and have his dirty way with him. The dancer stops to rub against the pole in the middle of the stage, biceps bulging. Or maybe a wall even. _Oh._ That's a nice image. 

The tempting male is in front of him now, and he is even more exquisite up close, the slow thumping of the music in the lithe male's ears is helping to soothe his thundering heart as the artist looms over him in all his handsome glory, shirt open and revealing smooth skin, strong muscles moving in a sensuously alluring way. Keiji isn't sure he's ever been so aroused.

The stripper gently spreads Keiji's thighs and places his open palm on the chair between them, tantalisingly close to his crotch.

_You love when I reach up underneath  
And grab between your thighs like that_

Scratch that last though, _now_ he's never been so aroused. His flush reaches his cheeks as the stripper leans into him, hips girating forwards and backwards in a lewd display, the hand not between Keiji's legs is holding him up against the back of the chair, effectively caging the agent.

_The way your body is moving like a bubble 'bout to pop_

A biceps works in an agonisingly arousing manner and then there's breath ghosting over his ear, pulling a shudder of pleasure from him. He murmurs something into his ear that Keiji is too out of it to comprehend, all that gets through to him is a deep rumbling baritone that sends a set of shivers through his very bones and he can't hold back the short groan that comes loose, he does register the breath of air and the low _"fuck"_ that follows it though, his are eyes half lidded as the dancer pulls back. Keiji almost wants to catch the hand as it leaves from between his legs, he's not sure what he would do with it, all he knows is that he wants to be touched.

_We can make love  
We can, we can just fuck_

There's a moment of just instruments and the dancer looses himself in it, giving Keiji the best view he has ever had as his chin tilts up, one hand coming up behind silver spikes, moving down his neck and continuing it's journey, fingertips tracing divine pectorals and sacred abdominal muscles, coming to a stop at the leather shorts, Keiji bites his lower lip and thinks he's loosing his mind as he catches a glimpse of the bulge hiding there before there are fingers on his chin pulling his gaze back up to a sensuous smirk and molten gold, he lets himself writhe a little in pleasure, knuckles griping the armrests in an effort to keep himself grounded, somehow just about aware enough to remember he's in public -on the job no less- and that it wouldn't do to just rip himself from the chair and give in to carnal pleasure.

_We can make love_

The Adonis retreats backwards, hips swaying and eyes never leaving the lithe body in the chair, gold full of lust and promises Keiji can only begin to envision in his feverous state. The charmer grabs hold of the pole once again and starts grinding against it roughly and Keiji has never wished to be a metal pole so bad in his life. 

The dancer climbs up the pole, moving with a grace that would be surprising on anyone else of his stature, muscles contorting in all the right ways as he holds himself upright with his thighs and Keiji thinks he could probably count the abs if he weren't too busy imagining them contracting in a completely different scenario, one with a flat surface -vertical or horizontal, at this point it no longer matters. 

The tempo of the music changes to something slower as the Greek god descends from the pole, form curling around the metal as he moves with the beat of the song, all controlled muscle and luscious movements, a thin sheen of sweat glistening against the lights in the club and Keiji is a dead man as the other dips to a squat, hips girating several times before starting towards a slow thrust that has the agent's mouth watering and body writhing, in desperate need of friction. 

_Just ride it out_

Keiji's toes are curling, his tongue feels heavy and his skin feels too hot and he is just about ready to say 'screw it' to being in public, wanting nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg this man to have his filthy way with him then and there.

They lock eyes once more, the seducer winking, smirking in a way that should definitely be illegal, before disappearing back behind the curtain as the song ends abruptly and Keiji suddenly becomes acutely aware of the pounding in his ears, drowning out the sounds from the club as the lights return. As if nothing had happened and Keiji isn't sat in stunned and aroused silence, able to feel every nerve ending in his body while his jeans are much too tight. 

Daichi is approaching him looking excessively smug, climbing the steps up to the chair. He collects himself as best as he can before going to rise, feeling silk rub against his wrists as he does. Blinking he looks down to find them still bound, suddenly remembering the two girls and half amazed that he'd been so entranced that he couldn't even remember what had happened to them after they'd bound him. He sits back to wiggle out of the bindings, his partner leans next to him to help, whispering in his over sensitive ear as he goes, 

"Bar, far left, targets one and four. Exit, target two. Toilet, target three. Intercepting in twenty," Keiji is incredibly thankful for both his training and ability to think quickly as his facial expression only contorts into vague annoyance and he pulls back to glare at Daichi 

"Fuck off," he says loud enough for anyone around them to believe the man had simply whispered something lewd. 

Daichi just lets out a belly laugh and stands up, "C'mon man, let's get you somewhere quieter, huh? And then perhaps you can request a private dance," Keiji leans back a little, still collecting himself and huffing at his partner's waggling eyebrows, standing to follow him towards their second target, annoyed frown pinching his face. 

\-- 

Bokuto Koutarou is done. He is so _done_. He's ready to crawl out of his skin and he needs to get out of here. He's pacing as Kuroo comes to meet him out back,

"Holy shit man, why'd you keep the shirt?! You're a stripper, that usually entails that you- you know, _strip_ ," Kuroo's eyebrows are raised playfully, "That aside, that was the best show I've ever seen, I half expected you to jump his bones," 

At that, Koutarou lunges at his friend in desperation, half hanging off of him for dramatic effect, "Bro. Kuroo. I'm done," He bemoans. At Kuroo's flabbergasted expression, he steps back and tenses up, expression turning serious, "I kept the shirt because had I taken taken it off, I wouldn't have stopped and I didn't want to drop to my knees in front of everyone, I want to take my time and worship him properly. In private," the club owner is left speechless, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. Koutarou, oblivious, continues his tirade, "I need to go change, find the personification of perfection and drag him somewhere isolated so I can press him into the closest flat surface,"

Kuroo's eyebrows are now trying to become one with the wild mess he calls hair and Koutarou's hands fly to his head, gripping his silver locks in despair, 

"I'm done for Kuroo, he's ruined me! Fuck- Look at me!" He points to himself, gesturing towards his flushed cheeks and then down to his crotch where the loose front of the leather shorts isn't doing the best job of hiding a prominent bulge, "Kuroo," he grips his friends arms, looking a little wild, "Kuroo, he groaned, and I am done. I _can't_ Kuroo," Said person's face is a mixture of surprised awe and amusement as he holds onto the dancer's forearms to steady him,

"Okay, Bo', you've got the rest of the night off anyway, just be careful 'kay? I'm not sure the guy is quite ready to leave just yet," Koutarou takes a deep breath, straightening again, intense gold widening in childish curiosity, making him look at odds with the open shirt and leather shorts,

"What d'you mean? With the way he reacted I half expected he'd let me have my way with him then and there," Kuroo just shrugs noncommittally, 

"Maybe he'll explain later, just go change for now, be sure to make sure he's ready to leave before you drag him away, 'kay?" The silver haired male frowns, attempting a glare that looks more like a pout than anything else, 

"Are you insinuating I'd just grab him and leave without making sure he's okay with it?" He crosses his arms over his chest,

"Dude! Wha- No!! Of course not!" Kuroo exclaims, then sighs, rubbing his temple as he closes his eyes, "Just go change and go find loverboy," Koutarou raises an eyebrow expectantly for a moment but ends up shrugging, leaving to shower and change back into his street clothes. 

\--

Keiji and Daichi are close to the exit, conversing amiably in low voices. Emerald eyes keep locking with the dull brown of their target before looking away again. The agent looks to Daichi briefly, scratching his temple. His partner finishes his sentence before saying, "Hey, I'll be back in a few, need the bathroom, think that beer finally got to me," He laughs and starts backing away as Keiji nods, face set into it's usual impassive stare, he leans back against the wall and looks to the ceiling, taking the moment of solitude to finish calming himself; that guy had really done a number on him, just thinking of the gold eyes is enough to give him goosebumps.

"Hey there," Keiji's train of thought is interrupted by a scratchy voice. He lowers his eyes to see bleached hair and dull brown eyes standing across from him, the agent averts his gaze,

"Hi," The man takes this as a cue to come closer, crowding Keiji against the wall somewhat,

"Hope you don' mind, I saw you keep lookin' my way and thought I'd come closer, give you a better look," The guy is smirking in self satisfaction, one eyebrow raised, and Keiji has never been so thankful for how inexpressive his face usually is, only the trained eye would have picked up on the minute twitch of disgust his nose made before it's schooled once more. He straightens a little against the wall, hands coming to clasp each other in front of himself so his fingers can link together and fidget distractedly. 

"Mm, thanks for that," he looks away briefly, catching a glimpse of Haiba's silver hair and towering form near the bar before looking back to his target, watching as he comes close enough that the agent can smell alcohol and sweat,

"So, why'd tha' friend of yours leave a pretty lil' thing like you all alone?" Keiji shifts uncomfortably as a hand comes to plant itself on the wall next to his head and the target leans against it, now close enough that Keiji can almost feel his breathe, "Don' he know it can be dangerous ta' leave cute lil' rabbits like you unattended?" 

The agent's hands clamp against each other as he resists his instincts and stays put, praying for his colleagues to hurry the fuck up before he blows the plan by taking the man out before they're ready. He locks eyes with the ape and stays quiet, hoping it would be enough to buy himself some time, 

"Oh, quiet are we? Can' wait to see if you stay quiet when I'm fuckin' you," The man leans down and Keiji is ready to jump out of his skin, about to grab the man's arm and twist it behind his back -screw the plan, no way is this bastard getting anything out of him- when suddenly his field of vision is invaded by the lights of the club as the target is yanked off of him. 

Keiji blinks once in surprise, taking in the man now on the floor as he looks up to Keiji's savior. A deep angry baritone that Keiji could -somehow- recognize in his sleep brings him back into his own body, 

"The hell you think you were doing!?" Keiji regrets ever thinking the stripper couldn't look better than he had on stage as he feels his breath catch; he's outright gorgeous, the dual tone hair is now elegantly pushed back and looks incredibly soft, big hands on sharp hipbones hugged by a pair of tight jeans, bulging biceps threatening to tear a white form fitting t-shirt and those gold eyes are as intense as ever as they look down at the pathetic heap of a man in anger. 

Keiji wonders weather his target is incredibly brave or just plain stupid as he rights himself and glares straight back, "Well, he weren't strugglin'! What's it to you anyways?" The agent glimpses Yaku moving towards the bar, hand giving a signal as he rubs it against his neck, and he kicks himself off the wall, entire body wired in wait. 

" _Excuse me?!_ " The stripper turns to Keiji dramatically in surprise, giving him a mischievous wink as he continues, "You hear that, babe?" the dark haired male involuntarily shivers at the nickname as the adonis turns back to the guy in front of him "I'm his fucking boyfriend you bastard," Keiji's entire being freezes for a millisecond, missing his cue as his colleagues descend on the bar to apprehend the rest of their targets. Thankfully the guy is just as frozen, long enough that the agent gets a grip on himself and retrieves his cuffs from his back pocket -'what? People will just think I have a kink,' he'd said to Daichi's raised eyebrow – quickly neutralizing the still frozen criminal.

"Sir, you are under arrest for drug dealing, as well as suspected assisted murder, anything you will say can be held against you, if you do not know your rights, they will be recited to you, please follow me and cooperate, unless you want an added charge of assault on a federal agent to your record," Keiji tries not to feel too smug about the look of awe adorning the dancer's attractive face, 

"So that's what Kuroo meant," he mutters. Keiji simply raises an eyebrow, nodding slightly towards the exit, hoping he'll get his drift as the agent navigates the criminal towards it, his colleagues following not far behind as the crowd stare and mutter among themselves. 

\--

Once all the suspects have been loaded into the back of vehicles, Daichi turns to him, expression inquisitive, "You coming?"

Keiji looks behind himself towards the small crowd that the police are directing away from the scene, catching gold eyes and dual toned hair, seemingly staring a little too long as Daichi says, "Right. Well have fun, I won't be in 'til tomorrow afternoon anyway. I'll let everyone know you won't be either," 

Keiji turns back to glare at his partner but doesn't protest, rolling his eyes at the knowing smile he gets, before leaving the premises, going in the opposite direction of the gathered crowd, hoping the object of his previous attention would catch on and follow. 

He's rewarded when someone gently takes hold of his wrist a block later and Keiji stops, entire body heating up from that single point of contact, he turns to the beautiful man behind him, feeling daring enough to let his hand slide down to grab the other's,

"So. You're a fed," It's a statement rather than a question, but the agent in question nods his head anyway, slightly transfixed at how good looking this person is even under the ugly glare of the streetlamps, noting that he's only a little taller than Keiji himself.  
Suddenly his vision is filled with gold and there's warm breath against his face. His own eyes go half-lidded without thinking. 

"That was the hottest thing I've ever seen," Keiji can smell sugary mint and he feels a little light headed, heart rate sky-rocketing, smirk making it's way to his face.

"I'm flattered, but I'm sure I can show you much better things than handcuffing another man," he whispers, letting his tone go low and tempting. He's rewarded with a low groan as the taller man backs him up against the wall, Keiji's knees go weak when he feels hot breath against his ear. 

"What's your name?" The agent chuckles a little, realizing that this Greek god of a man has him trapped between a pair of -very- strong arms, their chests inches from touching and lips a hairsbreadth away, and they don't even know each other's names. Before he can answer however, the other adds, "I want to know whose name I'll be calling when I'm making love to you later," Keiji groans and bares his throat, slumping a little and gripping the wall for support. Never had anyone made him feel like this, it was driving him crazy, every part of him was high strung, ready to burst at the seams,

"Akaashi," He finally manages, licking his lips a little, "Akaashi Keiji," lips are against his throat and it's all he can do to keep himself from moaning when there's a whisper against his pulse, 

"Well, agent Akaashi Keiji," The low baritone voice sends what little blood is left in his brain straight to his crotch and this time he lets out a whimper, squirming in an effort to relieve his senses, "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Bokuto Koutarou," 

Keiji is ready to crawl out of his own skin as he pants, "Bokuto, I-" and is promptly silenced by a pair of lips kissing him. _Finally_. The agent's hands shoot up to wrap around a strong neck, crushing himself into the other's chest as two hands clamp around his waist. He tastes mint as he opens his mouth and feels a tongue enter, licking and exploring every part of him. Keiji moans. Damn, Bokuto knows how to kiss. He has a fleeting thought of how unfair it is before he's pulled back to reality as the kiss ends, making him whimper in disappointment, eyes opening -when had they closed?- and the sight of molten gold catching his entire being on fire. 

"Call me Koutarou, _Keiji_ ," The dark haired male shivers in response, "My place is two blocks from here," the whisper sends another wave of arousal through Keiji who shivers again in both anticipation and from the way that alluring voice has dropped even deeper.

"Go," Is all the smaller is capable of voicing, glad Bokuto hadn't misunderstood as he backs away, grabs his hand and they break into a run. 

Keiji has time to think to himself that maybe he needs to thank the club owner before he's being pushed against a door, hands are grabbing his ass and he's lifted up effortlessly and any coherent thought flies out of the window as Bokuto Koutarou spends the night taking him apart in the best of ways.

\--

Keiji wakes, feeling warm and comfortable. He snuggles closer to his pillow, toes curling in satisfied pleasure as he recalls last night. He quickly realizes his pillow is actually human when it lets out a rumbling chuckle, "I was hoping you'd be cute and snugly in the mornings," Keiji can only groan a little in response, weakly whacking the chest he's cuddling "And you're not a morning person, even better," 

"Bokuto, please be quiet, pillows can't talk," He mumbles sleepily. His not-pillow gasps in horror. 

"'Bokuto'!? I'm sorry, I clearly recall you calling me by a different name last night," There's suddenly breath against his ear, "Loudly," Keiji shifts as goosebumps raise on his arms, he hums in question, eyes still closed, "C'mon, I'd expect you to keep calling me Koutarou after last night," Keiji can clearly hear the pout in his voice and doesn't even try to silence his mind when it tells him it's both adorable and a wonderful contrast to the sex god from a few hours ago.

He opens his eyes slowly and turns his head enough to look at the dancer and smirk at him, "Make me," 

The hooded gold he gets is enough to send a shiver through him, lower half slowly waking up in interest. Bokuto rolls over onto him, looming over Keiji and grinding a little, making him moan, chin tilting up to meet soft lips halfway, arms coming to wrap around the other's neck. Bokuto pulls away and leans down, breathing into his ear,

"Maybe later," and then he's rolling off and Keiji feels cold and aroused and frustrated. He groans, letting his eyebrows pinch together, lips pursing a little, "God, you really are fucking adorable," Bokuto declares.

Keiji mumbles lowly in response spreading his limbs to stretch a little, Bokuto meets him and they end up curled together again, strong hands rubbing up and down Keiji's side in a wonderfully relaxing way. 

"So," Bokuto starts, Keiji hums in response, "I think we went about this in the wrong order last night," Keiji looks up and lets out a small laugh, eyebrow raising as if to say "Really?" 

"Right, so- Akaashi Keiji, you are the most divine creature I have ever laid eyes on, and you're adorable when you've just woken up, and your blunt personality is amazing and all I ever wished for, and as soon as I saw you I knew I needed you in my life," Keiji looks up into soft gold, gentle smile gracing his face as he listens to the other wax corny poetics about him. 

"Anyway, Keiji, will you marry me?" Keiji snorts and rolls onto his back to get a better look at the male next to him, one arm folded and head resting in his hand, holding his upper body upright. The sun shining through the window casts a soft glow onto him and the smaller male thinks he could probably give the other a run for his money in the cheese department if he so wished. He can't help the grin from appearing on his face as he answers,

"Okay, but I want an autumn wedding," Koutarou's laugh echoes in the bedroom and Keiji has never quite felt so content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm not too happy with the ending, but I'm thinking of adding to this universe anyways if people are interested(?) 
> 
> Kudos are my life source (and proof that I don't suck as much as I think I do) and comments are much appreciated
> 
> My [tumblr](http://lollipop-panda.tumblr.com/)


End file.
